Tonight
by mysterious victoria
Summary: Inspired by West Side Story's song "Tonight" comes the short story of Regulus and Meredith. He is in Slytherin; she is in Gryffindor. They weren't supposed to fall in love. Yet, after one night experience, they became a couple. Please R&R!


_Always you, every thought I'll ever know, everywhere I'll go, you'll be_

_All the world is only_

_You and me_

_Tonight, tonight, it all began tonight. I saw you, and the world went away. Tonight, tonight, there's only you tonight. What you are, what you do, what you say!_

_Today, all day I had the feeling, a miracle would happen. I know now I was right._

_For here, you are. And what was just a world, is a star, tonight._

_Tonight, tonight, the world is full of light, with suns and moons all over the place. Tonight, tonight, the world is wild and bright, going mad, shooting sparks, into space! Today, the world was just an address, a place for me to live in. No better than alright, but here you are, and what was just a world, is a star, tonight!  
_

It was odd; should I be feeling this? I looked back over at her and then turned back around. Every time I looked at her, I felt something weird in the pit of my stomach. Meredith was sitting there, reading the _Daily Prophet_ underneath the large tree. Her chocolate brown hair, wavy and sleek like silk, shined in the sun. Her sparkling sky blue eyes were moving across the paper quickly. I didn't get this at all. I've dated girls before, I've eyed girls before, I've kissed girls before; why was she different? Let me rephrase that question: why should she be different to me? She was a Gryffindor; I'm Slytherin. Meredith shouldn't even be a consideration . . . my parents would be furious. Yet, she was and has become my mind's only thought when it comes to the subject of girls.

Meredith wasn't all that bad anyway; she was a pureblood, smart, respectful, drop dead gorgeous with her practically flawless skin and perfect silhouette, except for the fact that she is a damn Gryffindor! I'm just hoping my pimp and traitor of a brother or his friends haven't done anything to her to ruin anything about her. Sirius was the conqueror of most of the girls in the school; so, I'm hoping that she either turned him down, or he didn't consider her an object of sexual pleasure. I'm also hoping that none of the other Gryffindors had done anything to brainwash the standards and values of the pureblood community. I looked at my watch and got up, see as it was lunch, and my friends had said that they needed to tell me something important.

"Hey Regulus," Evan called to me as I came into the Hall. Evan Rosier was the most popular boy in our sixth year for Slytherin. All of the girls praised his Quidditch excellence and muscular body. Yet, he was my best friend. "My right hand man, where've you been?"

"Walking around as boring as hell could be, since you were off with Katrina," I said as I sat down next to him.

"Oh yes, what an amazing date that was," Evan said pleasantly while chuckling. I laughed as he smacked me over the head, "But anyway, I heard from my lovely Katrina, that it is true."

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me. Lindsey has the fancy for me?" I said. Evan nodded.

"Yes my good man, so, I pity you." Evan teased clapping a hand to my shoulder before he laughed. I hit him over the head before taking some food, "Well, hi Severus, didn't see you there."

"Hello Evan, Regulus," Severus Snape said curtly before taking some food.

"Black! Rosier!" Michael Bletchley called to us. He jumped over an empty part of the Slytherin table before sitting between us.

"Hey Michael, what's going on with you?" Evan asked as he grabbed his goblet to drink.

"Well, I was walking past by Regulus's fancy, Lindsey," Michael started anxiously, but I cut him off,

"Has this become like your main objective for me? Hunting down girls?" I asked preposterously.

"Why yes my good man," Evan said sounding shocked, "You need girl mate, and it's about time you got one. Lindsey is perfect!" _I could think of someone else that's better _. . .

"Really? Do tell how she is because I'm not sure if I'm seeing your logic." I said plainly.

"Well, she's our age, first off," Michael said starting to count on fingers.

"Wait a minute, do you think I could become a pedophile or something?" I asked outrageously. Evan burst out laughing, and Michael gaped.

"Whoa, I mean that you aren't dating a girl older than you Regulus, Merlin!" Michael exclaimed which made Evan laugh harder. I laughed, and so did Michael.

"Anyway," Evan said as Michael continued,

"She's a pureblood, she's a Slytherin," Michael said, still counting on his fingers, "she's decently smart, she's pretty,"

"Alright, alright, I get it now!" I said shutting him up, which he chuckled to. We talked more over our lunch, but somewhere in the midst of that, I saw Meredith sitting alone at the Gryffindor table, reading a book of some sort and writing quickly across some parchment as she was eating. I felt the urge to get up, but then I heard a not-so pleasant voice calling to her.

* * *

"Hey Meredith!" I looked up to my somewhat dismay to see Sirius and James walk over to me. Just what I needed. Those two bothering me.

"Sirius, James," I greeted as I turned back to writing.

"Ooh, you sound grumpy." James commented, chuckling.

"What's wrong Mer-Mer?" Sirius asked pleasantly as he snaked his arm around my shoulders.

"Nothing, I can assure you, aside from the fact that I'm trying to finish homework for next period!" I exclaimed.

"Ah, who's homework per say . . . ha, McGonagall." Sirius said laughing.

"Yeah, forgot all about it." I said rolling my eyes and trying to work. "I can't wait until I'm out of that class for good."

"I think everyone can share that opinion." James agreed as he grabbed a plate to start his lunch,

"Tell me about it!" my friend, Penelope said exasperatedly as she sat down next to me. "I swear, she thinks that I'm evil or something!" I chuckled,

"I can see why." I said smirking.

"Hey! Not cool," Penelope said.

"So, what are you doing tonight my Mer-Mer?" Sirius asked slyly.

"Sirius, first of, I told you more than once _not _to call me that. Second of all, you know I will say no. So why do you keep asking, day after day, rejection after rejection?" I asked, trying to make him walk off the subject, feel unaccomplished that he hasn't gotten me in his pants yet.

"Girls can change, believe me Mer-Mer, I know." Sirius said waggling his eyebrows.

"You are disgusting Black." Lily's voice came in, speaking Penelope's and my thoughts. I looked up to a furious-looking Lily Evans who happened to be my only good friend in seventh year.

"Thank you Evans," Sirius said, bowing, which made Lily roll her eyes.

"My Lily," James said dreamily.

"I'm gonna get going, bye." I said grabbing my stuff quickly, knowing something would boil if I stayed. Lily's face showed all. I went into the Transfiguration room, and I sighed. It was quiet, and no one was there. I was almost done anyway . . . and I finished it in five minutes. Then I heard the door open. I whipped around in my seat to find the . . . hot . . . Slytherin, Regulus Black coming in, surprised to find me. "Hi,"

"Hey," he replied as he walked down towards his seat. I turned back around and smiled to myself. His voice was _so_ smooth. He was so cute, and . . . _no, I have to stop thinking these things_! _But he is so cute, oh Merlin, he is_ . . . His seat was in the two-seated desk next to mine with another of his friends, Evan Rosier I think his name is.

"So, how've you been?" I asked, breaking a silence. He looked over at me, a little befuddled. _Oh great_! _Fantastic job Meredith_! _You're a Gryffindor, you shouldn't be talking to him_!_ He's a Slytherin_!_ Sirius would kill me if he found out I was talking with his brother whom he hated with a burning passion_.

"Um, fine, kinda stressed because my friends are just going overboard with . . . things." Regulus explained shrugging, and I nodded, "How about you?"

"Okay, school's just complicating everything like always," I chuckled. He nodded in agreement.

"It usually does . . . especially with relationships." Regulus said. _I couldn't agree more._

"Oh, definitely. It's like, if you like someone that's in an enemy House, it's blasphemous or something." I said.

"Yeah," he agreed.

We looked each other in the eyes, and neither of us moved. Was there a reason that we were doing this? I don't think there was. As if there was a momentum around us, we both jumped up, and we were now only inches away. I don't how long that I had liked him to be quite honest; it seemed like it had been my passion since I was a little girl. Yet it wasn't . . . Regulus was new to me. I didn't even know he had existed until fourth year. My heart started to beat faster than ever. He started to lean in . . . I wasn't going to stop him. Then as if some driven notion kicked inside him, he pulled me towards him, and we were entwined in a passionate kiss. We stayed like statues, kissing in the middle of the room. Then our moment was broken as we realized what we were doing. Slytherins and Gryffindors were not supposed to be kissing . . .

"Regulus, meet me in the Room of Requirement tonight." I whispered as I leaned my forehead on his, wanting to kiss him again. "Seven o'clock."

"Of course," Regulus said, breathing heavily, trying to move away, but failing. We kissed again, more passionately than before. My fingers were running through his soft and curly hair, and Regulus's hands were on my hips, rubbing them. Then as the bell rang, we quickly separated and sat down, ignoring each other for the rest of the class.

* * *

"Hey Regulus, is your head in the clouds today or something?" Michael asked me probably for the tenth time. I looked over at him and shrugged.

"I'm in a good mood. Don't ruin it." I said as I got up from my seat looking at the time.

"Now where are you going?" Evan called to me preposterously.

"Out. And it's none of your business, good night," I said, turning and bowing to them before walking out of the Slytherin common room. I smirked as I ran off to the Room of Requirement. It was only three minutes before seven when I walked in to find Meredith already there, waiting. She jumped up to me, and we hugged. "Hey,"

"Hey," As we leaned out of our hug, we leaned in and kissed. It seemed like we had been a couple for years, yet we weren't even close to becoming one. Yet.

"I missed you." I whispered into her hair.

"I missed you too," Meredith whispered back, "It seems like we're worlds apart because we're in different Houses."

"We shouldn't let that get to us–"

"But it will Regulus. No matter what, you know that as well as I do. That was the only reason why I kept telling myself that I _shouldn't_ like you." Meredith said as we broke apart. She was right. Of course she was; she was one of the smartest in our year, if not _the _smartest.

"I know, but if we really believed that Meredith, we wouldn't be here right now, would we?" I asked with a little bit of a smirk crossing my lips. Meredith tried to scowl, but it failed, and she started to laugh. I smiled.

"You're right. Either that or we're crazy," Meredith joked.

"Crazy in love?" I persisted with a raised eyebrow, "Because if that's what you mean, we might be just that."

"I think I've been that way about you since the end of fourth year." Meredith explained, "I started in the middle of the fourth, but I repressed it many times and had succeeded until the end of fourth year into the summer because I always kept thinking about you." She started to blush a little when she said this, but I smiled and kissed her forehead.

"I tried repressing, didn't work too well, so I just stopped and gave up." I said shrugging.

"Regulus, what are we going to do about us?" Meredith asked now, a little distraught. "We can't tell anyone because they'll shun us. I know it."

* * *

"Hey Meredith, don't worry about them. We won't need to. I know you're worried, so I say we keep this secret, only us two. But if it has to come to it, we will only trust one person. One confidant." Regulus said hugging me close. His words made sense and calmed me down; I closed my eyes and sighed. I felt so safe in his arms. "We'll make up secret names. Pretend have like a long distance relationship going on. We explain to our friends that we met over the summer, and we use different names. We could write letters to each other if we want too! Make it more believable."

"Regulus," I said looking up at him, "You have magic." He looked a little confused, "No guy has ever done what you've just done to me." He smiled and hugged me closer.

"I know I have magic. I have you right beside me," he whispered gently stroking my hair. I smiled, feeling so wonderful inside. We spent only that little hour, concocting our plan. Then I came to the common room and relaxed on in the armchair, just content as I could've been. I felt like as if I was in a whole other world. Just me and Regulus, in perfect harmony. I felt like that for the next couple of days. We met in the Room every single night after classes for safety. So, it was safe to say that we were a couple. Then Penelope finally questioned me at dinner the following week,

"Mer, you seem happier than usual. What's going on?" I shrugged,

"School's ending, and I'm having fun I guess,"

"I couldn't agree more." Sirius said sliding next to me. _Oh no_ . . .

* * *

I saw my brother start talking to Meredith with a sly smirk on his face as he eyed her from the face down and over a certain area, which made anger spark up in me. Meredith responded to him, noticing what I was noticing as he inched closer. He whispered something in her ear, and she flushed at the cheeks with a bit of a horrified look on her face. She said something back to him, looking angry now. Sirius's brow scrunched in confusion. He asked her something; she said something back and threw his arm off of her shoulders. She started to walk away, but he grabbed her wrist and spun her back around. He said something, but then she smacked his face. Meredith then walked off angrily as Sirius went off after he rubbed his cheek. I quickly followed them as I heard curious voices asking me questions from the Slytherin table.

"You scumbag!" Meredith roared at Sirius.

"Mer-Mer, what's got you all uptight?" he questioned curiously. "I was only suggesting that we have our fun,"

"You see, how many times must I say it to get through the thick skull you call a head? I _don't_ want any "fun" with you!" Meredith said angrily.

"Why not? I only ask why. Are you seeing someone else secretly? Is that why?"

"And what if I am? What are you gonna do about it?" Meredith taunted.

"Because if you touch her again, I swear on Salazar Slytherin, I will hurt you."

"Stay out of this Regulus," he threatened me.

"No, because I have every right to butt in if I wanted to," I said haughtily.

"Please, you don't even know her, why would you care?" he asked sounding bored.

"Don't know her? I know who she is plenty. I probably more about her than you do," I challenged.

"Why would you care Regulus–"

"Why do you?"

"Because I–"

"Wanna make love to her?"

"Yes, no–"

"You want her as a trophy for you,"

"No!"

"Then why would you want her?"

"What would you want from her anyway?" he asked loudly, finally blowing a fuse, "She's a Gryffindor! You're a Slytherin! Why in Merlin's name are you so damn protective of her? Like she's your–"

"Girlfriend?" Meredith filled in. Sirius then stopped. His eyes widened with horror at Meredith.

"Him? _Him_? Are you fucking serious Meredith? You choose _him_?" he roared.

"I don't see anything wrong with _him_, Sirius." Meredith said calmly.

"He's a Slytherin!" he exclaimed outrageously.

"Does this look like I care?" Meredith asked as she walked over to me and grabbed my hand. He smirked at my older pimp of a brother who was mortified.

"You son a b–" I let go of Meredith as he lunged at me. He punched me in the stomach, and I punched him back in the face. He grabbed hold of robes and threw me forcibly against the wall. I went to go back at him, and then Meredith roared,

"STOP IT!" She had her wand aimed for us, and Meredith froze the both of us in our stances with _Petrificus Totalus_. "Sirius, leave _us_ alone. We're happy with each other. Regulus, stop fighting." She used the counter curse, and we stopped.

* * *

Sirius glared at me before storming off. Regulus walked over and hugged me. I looked over his shoulder to see my friends and his friends look at us, bewildered and shocked.

"Regulus! What the hell are you doing?"

"Meredith, what's going on?"

"We're dating." I said for the both of us. Regulus looked over at me, "We don't care that we're in enemy Houses. We _love _each other for who we are, and there's absolutely nothing any of you could do about it to stop us." I looked over at Regulus who smiled as he kissed me.

"What is he doing?!"

"Oh my Merlin," We broke from our passionate kiss, and we smirked at our friends.

"If you don't like us, too bad for you then."

**Happy Belated Birthday LU!**

**I hope you (and everyone else) liked this birthday present! Please review, and tell me how I did on my first Regulus/OC!**

– **Mysterious Victoria :)**


End file.
